


Cazzie first kiss but it's Crisana

by random_contemplations



Series: Crisana/Cazzie mashups [1]
Category: Atypical (TV 2017), SKAM (Spain)
Genre: AU, Croana, F/F, atypical au, crisana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_contemplations/pseuds/random_contemplations
Summary: If you love Crisana and Cazzie as much as I do then here is the perfect mash!I basically re-wrote the Cazzie first kiss and the bit that happens after but with Cris and Joana instead because it's two of the best wlw representation we've had this year and I love them both lots. I hope you like it and I'm thinking of turning it into a series of other Cazzie season 3 scenes or maybe Crisana scenes re-written with Casey and Izzie so let me know what you think!Joana= CaseyCris= IzzieEloy= Evan (But he's not in this one don't worry)
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie, Cazzie - Relationship, Cris Soto/Joana Bianchi, Crisana - Relationship, Croana - Relationship
Series: Crisana/Cazzie mashups [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536418
Kudos: 23





	Cazzie first kiss but it's Crisana

Joana slowed as she completed another lap of the track, bending over to catch her breath. This was supposed to be helping, clearing her head so she wouldn't have to think about Cris, but it seemed like the harder she ran the quicker her mind did too.

  
"Strange time to practice!" The unmistakable voice of the blonde in question jerked Joana from her thoughts as she whirled around in surprise.

  
"But better late than never," Cris said, flicking her eyes from the ground to Joana and back again. She was wearing an oversized hoodie and that, paired with how tired and nervous she looked, made her seem incredibly small.

When Joana didn't say anything, Cris carried on. "I swear I'm not a stalker, I just really had to talk to you" she admitted, her eyes flitting everywhere except Joana's.

"How'd you find me?" Asked Joana.

Cris sighed, "Do you even have to ask?" She replied, biting her lip gently and Joana couldn't help but follow the movement with her gaze.

"My mum tracks my phone!" Joana realised, letting out a nervous laugh and checking she hadn't been caught staring, only to find Cris' gaze glued to the ground.

"First off... it sucks you're avoiding me!" Cris started, after a moment. Joana could see the anger coursing through Cris but the thing that made her feel the most guilty was the genuine hurt in Cris' eyes and the tears beginning to gather in the corners.

"I put myself out there and I was honest with you, and for that, I get the silent treatment?" She continued, the heat rising in her cheeks and sending them a deep shade of scarlet. At this point, Cris was physically holding back tears and the mere sight of it nearly broke Joana.

Cris took a few steps closer and carried on; "Even if you don't feel the same, you can at least be there for me as a friend! You're making me feel crazy!" She finished, dropping her head and taking a deep breath.

"Honestly..." Cris said dejectedly. "if I knew that you were gonna be all weird and that this was gonna jeopardise our friendship, I never in a million years would have told you how I felt because it is becoming increasingly clear that you don't feel the same way-"

Joana couldn't take it anymore, screw clearing her head, she knew who she wanted and they were stood right in front of her. She took a quick stride foreword closing the little gap between them and grasped Cris' face, crashing their lips in one fluid movement. 

As soon as Cris started kissing back, Joana's breath caught in her throat and she had to pull back slightly to take a shaky breath before reconnecting their lips. Kissing Cris felt so right and when it was Cris' turn to pull away, Joana let out a happy sigh and pulled Cris back in by the waist. The blonde's hands found Joana's face, holding it ever so gently as if she felt like the slightest pressure would shatter the moment. This only made Joana hold Cris impossibly closer, one hand now finding the back of Cris' neck.

Joana pulled away finally and this time rested her forehead against Cris'. They stood in silence for a while simply taking in the feeling of being in each other's arms as Joana tried to process what had happened. "Guapa," she whispered as she pressed a soft kiss to Cris' forehead and pulled back slightly so she could see her whole face.

"Woah" was all Joana managed to come up with, her eyes flicked from Cris' eyes to her lips and back again.

"Yeah" Cris replied, equally as star-struck.

"So...." Joana trailed off, unsure of where to go from here.

"I don't know" Said Cris, her eyes also flicking between Joana's eyes and lips.

"Hungry?" Joana suggested, the laps around the track finally starting to catch up with her.

"Actually I really am," Cris said and both girls laughed.

* * *

  
"You had me so confused" Joana started once they had finished their crisps. The girls were sat on the wall outside the local shop, both swinging their legs and sharing soft glances.

"Me?" Cris exclaimed and turned to face Joana properly.

"Yeah! After Slurpee night you were like; 'it's good to have friends. We're friends. Friends. Friends. Friends'" Joana said with a laugh and Cris rolled her eyes, scoffing at Joana's tragic attempt at a Spanish accent.

"What was I supposed to say?" Replied Cris.

"I don't know, the truth?" Joana said, smiling softly at the other girl.

"When I told you the truth, you ran away" Cris countered with a pointed look at Joana.

"True" laughed Joana, "I'm sorry" she added genuinely.

"You came around." Joana didn't miss Cris' flirty tone as the blonde bit her lip and leaned in slightly.

"No way! Joana!" A voice snapped the girls back into the present and Joana jumped off the wall with a start, Cris quickly following suit.

"Beth, hi. What's up?" Joana managed to get out, still in shock at the sudden interruption.

"Who would've thought that when I went out to get de-wormer for the dog, I'd run into my favourite favourite?" Beth said excitedly, just about answering Joana's question.

"Um, Beth, this is Cris. Cris, this is Beth, Eloy's sister." Joana said motioning between Cris and Beth.

Cris looked up at Joana before turning to Beth, "Hey! Hey, hey Beth" she stammered, swallowing hard and trying to regain her composure.

"Wow. You have pretty.... everything" Beth said, gazing up at Cris like she was the most beautiful person she'd ever seen and Joana couldn't disagree.

"Thanks. You too," Replied Cris nervously but with earnest and Joana glanced over to see the hint of a blush.

"Shoot, I gotta run into the store before it closes. Will you be here when I get back?" Beth asked, checking her watch.

Joana jumped on the chance to end the awkward encounter, "Um, no, I don't think so. I think we gotta-" She looked over at Cris, unsure how to finish.

"Yeah" Cris nodded and Joana joined in.

"Okay," Beth replied, deflating slightly. "Disappointed... bye you two pretty butterflies"

"Bye," Joana said turning back around to Cris once Beth had run off.

The brunette caught Cris' eye and tried to convey everything she was feeling in a single look. Their silent conversation seemed to work as Cris' unsure expression eased into an understanding smile and the two set off back to Joana's car.


End file.
